


Fireflies

by Blackbird_singing



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a wonderful fic by Ninemoons42 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My dreams are bursting at the seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412642) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 




End file.
